ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 16: Shadows of War
Shadows of War is the 16th season in Galvatream's Canon. Master Umbra serves as the main antagonist while the Shadow Army is the villainous faction. Lloyd and Nya are the focus characters. The Molten Army was defeated, yet it seems to have only drawn the attention of someone far worse. The Ninja must now face a face from the past as Master Umbra and his forces begin to sweep over Ninjago. Episode 149: Shadows of the Past Nya and Jay spend time together away from the other Ninja, only to learn of past shadows who are drawn to Elements of Water and Energy. Episode 150: Water and Energy The Ninja uncover a hidden tale of how the first Elemental Masters of Water and Energy worked together as one to fight against the Shadows of War. Episode 151: Learning Curve The Ninja begin training in the ancient art of Darkjitzu in order to even the playing field. But learning such a powerful art proves to be much more challenging then it first seemed. Episode 152: The Shadow The Ninja encounter members of The Shadow Army. And Nya discovering a hidden power within. Episode 153: The Pasts Calling Nya uses her gifts to fight back against The Three Shadow Commanders in a fight to the death. Episode 154: The Lord of Shadows The Ninja find that Nya has been kidnapped by the mysterious Lord of Shadows. Lloyd learns of a deeper connection between him and Nya. Episode 155: The Shadow Army The Ninja fight against the full force of The Shadow Army Scout Force. Kai provides comfort to Lloyd over the revelation that Energy and Water are tied together by blood. Episode 156: Gearing for Battle The Ninja gear for battle. Lloyd and Jay gear up for the fight against Master Umbra. Episode 157: The Shadowlands The Ninja arrive in The Shadowlands and encounter the full force of The Shadow Army. Episode 158: Warnings and Warlords Lloyd fights against Master Umbra who delivers a warning about the coming of The Warlords Characters * Nya * Lloyd * Kai * Master Wu * Pixel * Jay * Zane * Cole * Caleb * Kaya * Master Umbra * Commander Flame * Commander Volcanic * Commander Magma * Shadow Warriors * Shadow Titans * Shadows Scouts * Shadow Soldiers * Shadow Captains * Garmadon Sets: Note: These are not real * 70772-Library Battle ** Nya ** Jay ** Shadow Soldier * 70773-Cole and Kaya's Split Cycle ** Cole ** Kaya ** Shadow Scout x2 * 70774-Shadow Mech ** Lloyd ** Kai/Vendence ** Commander Magma ** Shadow Soldier x2 * 70775-Throne Room Skirmish ** Caleb ** Zane ** Master Umbra ** Commander Flame ** Shadow Warrior * 70776-Shadowlands Titan ** Garmadon ** Kai ** Nya ** Commander Volcanic ** Shadow Warrior x2 * 70777-Dragon Showdown ** Lloyd ** Nya ** Garmadon ** Master Wu ** Master Umbra ** Commander Flame ** Shadow Scout ** Shadow Warrior Category:Season Category:Stories Category:Galvatream's New Canon Category:Galvatream's universe